It's a Dog's Life
by Priestess Skye
Summary: Newly mated to Sesshoumaru, Kagome learns just how much of a dog he actually is. A series of perfect drabbles for Wiccan. Happy Birthday!
1. Newly Mated

The thought of being mated to Sesshoumaru was still foreign, despite the fact that it had happened. She had always imagined herself with Inuyasha. Even once they had finished with Naraku she still imagined herself with him, until something clicked and she found herself pushed up against a tree with his older brother...and actually enjoyed it. Their courtship had been brief and Inuyasha had wished them the best. Yet despite being with him all this time, she still felt that he was a little quirky. Sesshoumaru was not the elegant demon lord that he liked to portray himself to be.

AN: This was a Dokuga exclusive being moved over here. It was a birthday gift!fic for Wiccan. Each installment is a perfect drabble (100 words) and it was updated once every hour on her birthday. It will be updated once a day here for ten days.


	2. Cuddle

Every day she learned something new about him. She already knew much. He was protective, fiercly loyal and extremely territorial. He growled at others who looked upon her wrong, never gave her a chance to fight for herself, and he never strayed. She was always within his sight. Some would call it smothering. She was absolutely delighted. When she was down, missed home, upset or even sick, he was comforting. How many times had she awoken to find him laying with his head on her stomach, or snuggled next to her. He loved to touch. It was so not Sesshoumaru.

AN: Please know that some of these things will make Sess be OCC, but it was all in the spirit of creating a memorable gift!fic for Wiccan.


	3. Mooching Food

Some days he just pissed her off. Today was one such day when he completely ignored his plate of food and began eating off hers...while she was eating it! Angry and infuriated she stormed away, plate in hand to eat in solitude. "Stay away!" she declared when he moved to follow her. His face fell, but he stayed put, allowing her to eat in peace. She couldn't figure out why he would try to eat off her plate when he had his own? His food was no different. She returned, plate empty, only to see that his was still full.

Disclaimer: All characters in Inuyasha do not belong to me, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I am borrowing them and not making any profit off them.


	4. Burping

His habits grew to bother her and she couldn't make heads or tails of them. She once believed him to be so elegant and so refined, so very different than the uncouth Inuyasha. He was also extremely affectionate, enjoyed touching her, holding her, spending time with her. They ate together, slept together and shared their secrets. Tonight he held her close as she gazed upon the moon. She turned, caught him staring at her, as he often did. Caught, entranced, she leaned in closer, initiating what would be a promising night. Leaning in, a breath away, she smiled. He burped.

AN: Because people need reminding. These are a series of perfect drabbles, which are 100 words, no more no less. I am not uploading one paragraph at a time. Please read my authors notes. They are not and don't contain info you don't need.


	5. Chase

She never knew how playful the demon lord could be. For a man whose name meant 'killing perfection', he really did know how to enjoy himself and have fun. Playtime in bed was one thing, and he knew just where to touch and drive her insane. She wasn't used to playtime in the middle of the day, yet grew eager when he would send Rin and Jaken away. His favourite game, and hers too, she admitted, was hide and seek. She would hide, he would give chase, and the reward at the end when he caught her was absolutely delicious.


	6. Bury

Her hairbrush was missing. Several of her items had gone missing lately. Her toothpaste, her journal, and several pairs of her panties. Somebody in her group was a thief and she believed she knew who it was. Hands on her hips, she closed her backpack and stormed over to the main camp area, seeking her prey. He wasn't the only one who could give chase. Following the trail, she stumbled upon her quarry, on his hands and knees, fingers dug deep into the dirt with her hairbrush in his mouth. "Sesshoumaru!" she screamed in disbelief. "Are you burying my stuff?"


	7. Chew Toy

Freshening up for the morning, Kagome dug through her knapsack for a pair of socks. They were expected to spend some of the day walking and so she needed a pair to wear with her sneakers. Sesshoumaru did not carry her around Edo on his back. "Sesshoumaru," she growled when she couldn't find her last clean pair. He had been developing new habits lately, ones that set her on edge. She found him where she last left him, sitting near the edge of the hot spring. She saw them lying on a rock, full of holes. "Stop chewing my socks!"


	8. Licking

She didn't see the thorn patch as she rolled down the hill. What started as an innocent game with Rin turned into something infinitely more painful. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her shirt was ruined as blood seeped through. None of them were life-threatening injuries, but they were enough to cause her to wince as she sat up. _Crap_, she thought as she looked at her arms. Sesshoumaru settled next to her, no concern evident in his gaze. _Bastard_, she thought affectionately. "Water?" she asked, hoping to wash herself off. He licked her clean instead. _Totally gross!_


	9. Marking Territory

He was acting like there was a predator in the area. Every ten minutes they would stop, he would leave her, backtrack and return. She could sense nothing out of sorts but him. The more time she spent with him, the more she noticed his weird habits. "What's got you worked up?" she asked. He glanced away before leaving again. This time she followed him. She could hear the sound of running water, but there were no lakes or rivers nearby. Instead she caught the yellow stream by the tree before Sesshoumaru reappeared. "Oh my god are you marking territory?"


	10. Fetch

There were no words. In all of her years with Inuyasha she had never once witnessed any event like those she had seen over the past weeks. She loved Sesshoumaru, she really did, but some days he drove her absolutely nuts. Perhaps Inuyasha was more human than youkai. Really, the only sign of having a canine background was the way in which he scratched his ears. Sesshoumaru, however, was ALL dog. Every little bit of him screamed dog, except his smell, and she wondered if he knew what he was doing. She also wondered if would play fetch…

"Oh Sesshoumaru!"

FINI!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
